Together Forever
by Hiding-In-My-Own-Shadow
Summary: What happens when Eli says something that leaves Clare hurt and useless? What happend when she ends up in a coma that doctors say she may never come out of? Willit be Julia all over again?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sat on the steps of the old cathedral that Eli and I had come to so many times before. It's our year anniversary today and he brought me here, so we could talk and have dinner underneath the glow of the stars. The wind blew and my auburn curls danced in the wind, the hem of my dress floated about gracefully in the breeze. I could feel prickly Goosebumps form on my bare forearms; I really should have brought a jacket or something. Eli noticed me trying to keep warm and he slipped off his black blazer, leaving him with only a black t shirt on.

"Take it Blue Eyes." He said as he held the jacket out to me.

I didn't want him to freeze or catch a cold! I shook my head stubbornly and he sighed, I could tell he expected this.

"Come on Clare…take it…" he coaxed, staring me straight in the eyes.

"You'll freeze!" I insisted.

"If I don't give this to you then you'll freeze." He told me. He grinned suddenly, "Come on Clare…I'll be your best friend."

I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him, "I'm telling Adam that I'm your best friend!"

"Fine then, I'll just take it back." He shrugged as he slipped it back on.

I smiled triumphantly knowing that I had won, but my teeth chattered reminding me that I felt like a Popsicle.

I rubbed my arms faster and he smiled. "You know Clare, Penguins in Antarctica huddle together to stay warm…Be my Penguin?" he asked me innocently.

I blushed and stared at the ground, what a un-Eli thing of him to say. I nodded quietly.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap, pulling his arms tightly across my arms to keep them warm.

"I'm so glad I met you Blue Eyes" he whispered into my ear and I turned to face him. I smiled as I remembered that day when the new kid ran over my glasses with his hearse. I remembered how the new kid had been the first one out of all the kids in my school (besides Ali) that noticed I had gotten my glasses off. He told me I had pretty eyes and it was at that exact moment I had begun to fall for him.

"I started to fall for you the minute I met you Eli…"I whispered, staring up at the stars.

Eli smiled up at the stars and seemed to be in a dazed sort of trance. I grinned widely at the boy that had saved me from my darkness. I will forever hold him close to me, even if we break up Elijah Goldsworthy will always hold a special place in my heart.

"I love you Eli…" I whispered, staring at his smiling face that was still gazing up at the glowing stars.

"I love you too…Julia." He whispered.

I froze immediately. Julia? I jumped out of his lap and I could feel tears begin to form in my eyes. Eli's emerald eyes were wide and apologetic.

"N-no! C-Clare! I-I'm sorry…" he choked out.

I shook my head viciously. "You-you called me…you called me Julia…" I choked in a pained whisper that I myself could barely hear.

"You don't love me! It's always been Julia! Always!" I was screaming now but my voice was still hoarse, threatening to break at any second.

"No no no! I-I love you Clare! Believe me Clare! I love you…" he begged desperately but the words didn't even register in my mind, they had no meaning. They were just words.

I began laughing slightly psychotically as hot tears began streaming down my face.

"A-and to think…To think I Loved you! You don't love me! Nobody does!" I screamed.

I watched as tears began rolling down Eli's cheeks as well he ran up to me and pulled at my wrist softly, but he kept a firm grip.

"Clare…no Clare please don't leave me…" he shouted, his voice cracking slowly like someone was applying pressure to a clay pot.

I pulled away from his touch and began sobbing hysterically.

"Don't touch me!" I spat at him. His eyes widened again before he burst into tears again, his face buried in his hands.

"You were the only reason I had left for living Eli! My parents are too busy with their own separate lives, enjoying their freedom now that they're divorced! Ali is all the way across town! Jenna is busy with Tyson! Darcy's in Kenya! A-Adam's always with Fiona or you! We never talk anymore! The only thing I had left was you Eli! And now! Now… Now you're gone too." I screamed as I furiously began to wipe tears from my eyes, I turned to run, run far away.

Eli, Eli doesn't love me. I have no one…No one…No one wants me, Clare Diane Edwards, the prude Christian girl. As I ran, I paid no attention to Eli's shout behind me.

"Clare watch out!" I looked behind me, to see Eli frantically running towards me, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. I was about to scream back when I heard the tires skidding to a stop but it was too late.

The front of the car hit me and I flew to the ground, I was breathing heavily. I attempted to get up but I collapsed onto the street again. I weakly turned my head up to see Eli sobbing as he called my name, "Clare! No Clare no!" he screamed.

I watched the car driver come out slowly, trembling violently, she was a middle aged woman with long brown hair, she began sobbing at the sight of me.

"I'm so sorry." She told me as she kneeled next to me. I watched her pull out her phone and stutter as she called 911.

"It's alright Clare…I-I'm right here Clare everything is going to be alright." Eli told me as he stroked my auburn curls. I saw his hand, splattered with my blood, as he kept whispering to me soothingly but I could hear the panic, the fear, the sadness in his voice.

"Clare Diane Edwards. I love you…" he whispered, tears began falling down my cheeks once again and his Emerald green eyes were the last things I saw before slipping into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to see Eli sitting next to my hospital bed, he stared at me, his emerald eyes were red and puffy.

"Eli…" I whispered, expecting him to smile widely and tell me how much he missed me but there was no response.

"Eli?" I reached out to touch his face but my hand passed through it. I froze and looked down at my hands to see they were transparent, I could see my hospital gown through them. Was I dead?

I was about to scream out in panic when I hear Eli begin to speak.

"Hi Clare, it's been a couple of days…" he paused and looked down at his watch. "Well not just a couple of days, it's actually been 2 days 17 hours, 37 minutes and 18 seconds…19 seconds…20 seconds…" he trailed off.

He reached over and I watched as he slowly reached across and wrapped his hand around mine.

"The doctors say you may be in a coma if you don't wake up soon." A tear rolled down his face and I wanted to reach out And comfort him so badly.

"I love you Clare." He told my body. I began to cry silently because I knew that he didn't. I remember what happened only 2 days ago.

"I love you…Julia." He had said to me. I would never live up to Julia, her bright hazel eyes and her blue-black, pin-straight hair, it was something I guess my dull blue eyes and boring auburn curls would never be a match for.

"I wish you knew Clare, how much you mean to me…How much I would sacrifice to have you love me again." He murmured as he placed his fingers lightly on my cheek.

I could take it anymore; I knew he didn't love me, no matter how much he tried to convince me that he did. Bolting up where I sat, I slowly got off the bed and stared at Eli and my body. The door to the hospital room slowly creaked open and I watched Ali come in slowly. Her usual make up-caked face had no cosmetics on it at all and her big brown eyes were surrounded by heavy bags as if she hadn't slept for days.

"Any news?" she asked Eli, staring at my cold body.

"None…just talking to her you know." He told her, not looking up from my body.

"Ali…" I said.

But no one looked up; they couldn't see me at all.

"Do you think she can hear you talking to her?" she asked him quietly, walking towards him so that she was kneeling on the other side of me.

"I don't know Ali…I don't know anything when she's not here." He choked.

Tears began running down Ali's face as well and her big brown eyes, usually filled with warmth and happiness had nothing but sorrow and pity in them. At that moment two people strolled into the room sadly, Adam and Fiona. Fiona was like Ali, red puffy eyes and a tissue in her hands. Adam wasn't quiet but he definitely wasn't cracking any jokes or smiling his goofy grin.

"Clare!" Fiona moaned as she ran towards my body to examine me. She sniffled and dabbed her eyes with the tissues. "Clare…come on Clare…come back to us." She whispered and I could practically feel the sadness in the room. I wanted to go and give Fiona a hug, we'd grown so close in the past few months.

I walked over to Adam and stood right in front of him, my eyes met his. Something wasn't right, his sky blue eyes were stormy filled with sorrow and anger.

"What did you do to her?" he growled at Eli as he advanced towards him, passing right through me.

"What did you do to her? How could you let this happen?" he repeated, his voice becoming rougher, getting louder and louder.

Eli turned up to face Adam, "It's all my fault." He admitted. Adam waited for more details, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ali and Fiona were staring in shock, gentle Adam acting this way? It couldn't be.

"She told me she loved me and I said I love you but I said Julia's name instead of hers and she just burst into tears. I tried to stop her Adam I really did but, she just took off running and running, she didn't see it…She didn't see the car coming and the driver didn't see her, I screamed at her, shouted, I tried to tell her to get out of the way, I was going to throw myself in front of the car but…she just…it was too late Adam." Eli told him, his voice was trembling and his eyes were wide, I could see the event of last night playing over and over in his eyes.

Adam's expression softened slightly. "Why would you say Julia's name Eli? I thought you loved her?" Adam demanded.

Eli whipped his head around, "I don't know! I just don't know Adam…" he said.

"I shouldn't be so hard on you dude…I'm sorry I'm just so pissed Clare was so good, she went o church and accepted me and…she was just an all around good person, a pure soul…why would whoever controls us…why would they do this?" he choked as he bent over my body, looking down at my face and I bit my lip nervously.

3 more people walked in and it was my parents and a doctor

My parents were silent, no emotion was written on their faces. The doctor looked around the small hospital room.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave, Mr. Edwards and Ms. Peterson would like to speak with their daughter alone and I have to speak with them as well. Eli and everyone else filed out of the room obediently but reluctantly. I winced, Ms. Peterson, my mother's maiden name. I guess they really are divorced now.

My parents stood on one side of me and the doctor stood on the other.

"Mr. Edwards and Ms. Peterson I'm afraid I have some bad news for you. Your daughters ribs cracked on the impact of the car and her arm is broken, her heart isn't doing very well either, we need to put her in a coma." The doctor told them.

My mother gasped but my father kept his poker face.

"This coma…she may never come out of it, the chances are 1 in a 1,000,000." He told them.

I gasped as well, my mother burst into tears and my father buried his face into his hands.

I couldn't take it and slid through the door and out to the hallway where Eli, Ali, Fiona and Adam all had their ears pressed against the door and each of their faces were scrunched in pure agony.

Eli slowly lifted his face off the door and began walking away, I walked next to him.

"I'll be with you soon Clare just you wait, I'll be with you very soon." He whispered to himself, a psychotic grin was etched across his face.

I was scared. Elijah Goldsworthy if you're about to do what I think you're going to do then I will never forgive you.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is just a little author's note to thank all of you who reviewed my story. I am also writing this to apologize for uploading a copy of chapter 1 as chapter 2; I'm new to so I'm sort of clueless. But, now I've got it all figured out and have uploaded my new chapter**

**-Hiding-In-The-Shadows**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

I followed Eli as he plowed his way through busy nurses and doctors; they stopped to stare at him. Rude boy, is what they were thinking but then again this was Elijah Goldsworthy he doesn't give a damn what people say about him.

He was soon in his hearse and I sat in the passenger seat with him, worried out of my mind. Eli was extreme, outgoing, passionate, a little bit clingy, I knew him, I knew what he was going to do. "

"Eli! Eli! Eli!" I kept on screaming his name, hoping he would hear me as he began driving away from the hospital.

I watched his head tilt in wonder; his usual smirk was replaced by a frightening grin.

"Clare? I can hear your voice, your calling my name, don't worry Clare… I'll be with you soon." He cooed, a look of determination was evident in his eyes.

Tears were brimming on the corners of eyes, fear. "Eli please don't do this do you hear me?" I screamed again but his face held no reaction. We pulled up to his house and he parked Morty in front of his house and got out, slamming the door behind him.

I was going to lose him, we were all going to lose him.

"Eli!" I got out of the car and ran after him, attempting to block the door but he simply passed through my ghostly figure and headed over to the kitchen, the kitchen, where the knives were. He pulled out a long one, sharp, the kind that would cut through meat with ease, one that should definitely not be used on humans. I tried desperately to grab it from him but my hand passed through it, I was desperate, I attempted to push some plates over, screaming at the same time, my arms still passed through them. "Eli! Eli stop it Eli do not kill yourself Eli Goldsworthy do not kill yourself!" I screamed frantically. "Eli! Eli stop it!" I screamed but I was too late. He plunged the knife into his arm.

"Do you see this Clare? This is for you and how you saved me!" He stabbed himself again, this time in the leg, I could see the crimson liquid seeping out of his wound uncontrollably, staining CeCe's white tile floor. "This is for our relationship, how happy it made me!" he screamed in pain as he twisted the knife. Blood began pouring out of that wound too, I could see the pain in his eyes. "This is for your blue eyes!" he laughed weakly, the knife went into his other leg and he ripped it out forcefully, turning a pale white from severe blood loss. I screamed louder, I was sobbing hysterically. "Eli! Stop it!"

A peaceful, Eli-like smile was on his face as he raised the knife to point at his chest. "This is for how much I love you Clare Edwards." He whispered and he dropped to the floor, his emerald eyes were closed, finally at peace and my eyes widened at the sight of him. I dropped to my knees and placed my hands on his head. I finally believed him, he really did love me, why didn't I realize it sooner? When I saw it, Eli, floating quietly out of his body, he was looking down at me smiling, he looked happy, healthy. When he saw me his eyes lit up.

"Clare! Clare come on! Come with me, he reached his hand out and I grabbed it when I felt it, a pull. I was being pulled away from him. What was pulling me?

Eli's face was worried. "Clare? Clare where are you going Clare come back!" he yelled after me, attempting to get back onto the ground but it was no use, he only floated faster into the air. I was being sucked back into something. A black hole? Where was I going? "Eli!" I screamed again.

I awoke, breathing heavily in my own body, everyone crowded around me smiling widely, Adam, Fiona, Ali, my parents. "Clare you're awake! It's a miracle!" they screamed in delight and Adam pulled me into a tight hug.

I looked up at the doctor, "How am I awake?" I asked. We don't know, it's a miracle he cheered as my mother began crying again, joy practically glowing off of her.

"I…I don't know what to say…" I whispered, thinking of how Eli had killed himself for me…and I was alive now…

"Just be happy that you're back!" Ali squealed, hugging me as well.

"Yeah…" a smile was on my face, one much like the one I had seen on Eli's. You killed yourself for me Eli…now I think it's time I return the favor.


	5. Chapter 5

I have finally decided to return to fanfiction…How long has it been? 7 months? Wow…So I'll be continuing those two stories I've never finished and I'm so sorry for leaving people on a 7 month cliffhanger but I've been spending so much time on my novel that I just haven't found the time to update along with forgetting my password…but no worries…new chapters will be put up today. Again…I am sooo sorry


	6. Chapter 6

"How are you feeling Clare?" Ali asked me, I stared at everyone who was seated around me and smiled slightly.

"I'm…I'm good…." I said to her, lies. How could I be "good"? Eli's dead! He killed himself for _me_. Threw away his life for _me_. I felt selfish. He died because he thought I was dead. He died because he wanted to be with me. He died for no reason because I'm still alive. How could I? Why couldn't I die?

Tears began to stream from my eyes and everyone smiled.

"Tears of joy…" my mother trailed off and I nodded. Tears of joy…sure…that's what they were…tears of joy…

"I…I have to go to the bathroom…" I spoke, my voice dry. Everyone nodded at me.

"Of course." They said simultaneously. I stood up and flashed them a smile…a genuine smile. Thanks guys… for all you've done.

Adam for being so hilarious. Fiona for being so kind to me. Mom and dad for raising me. Ali for being my best friend. Thank you all so much.

I began to walk out the door and was walking barefoot out to the hospital hallway. I began to walk towards the bathroom, step, step, step. My last steps. Right, left, right, left. I opened the door and made my way inside of the bathroom. It was glowing white. The toilet gleamed and the sink shined. The wallpaper was a pattern of flowers, it was the last thing I was ever going to see…A floral wallpaper. I locked the door and stood in the middle of the bathroom. So…how was I going to do this?

I knocked my hand against the floral wall…it was cement…perfect.

"Eli…"I whispered as I placed my hands flat on the wall and pulled my head back. With a sickening thud I felt my skin break open and blood begin to pour down my face, sticking my curls to each other and I caught some blood with my tongue…the last thing I would ever taste. I pulled my head back again, throwing my head against the wall again, harder than before. I could feel my head begin to crack and my vision became blurry, blood ran out at an alarming rate. I smiled a sickeningly peaceful smile. I whipped my head around and faintly through the bleariness I could see my reflection…a psycho with blood all over her face. I inhaled, the disgusting, metallic smell of blood washed over my body. I pulled my body back, arching my back and pushed forward with the greatest force in the world. My head hit the wall and I felt my skull crack and I collapsed to the floor. I could feel the life being sucked from me.

"I love you Eli…We'll be together now…together forever…" I whispered…the last thing I would ever say before I slipped into the darkness of death.

Well that's the end guys…it's rushed and it's terrible…I know I know…but I'm in a rush to begin a new story…maybe it'll be something even darker or something funny and lighthearted…I don't know for sure yet…Actually…tell me what you want me to do. Pm me or leave it in the reviews or something.


End file.
